Splatterdock
��’s oc. No touchy. Appearance Members of high society of dragon kind are bred to be regal, perfect representations of their tribe, with dignified faces and the most elegant movements you could every see. The MudWings are no exemption to that rule, and Splatterdock proves this theory true right away. His face, elegant and long, with round and curious eyes, painted a medium brown with a careful talon. The plate that all MudWings have is greatly reduced, a small shelf overlooking his eyes rather than an impairment of vision. Despite this, Splatter needs glasses. Those assigned to him are round, clean and shiny spectacles, with silver rims, that extend to clip around his horns to prevent the things from falling off, the clips embellished nicely. His horns are short and stout, with thin lines moving in time on them, inscribing the passage of time on his body. They are once-curved, and a bit deeper brown than his body, and ending in a sharp point upwards. His ears are a bit tucked behind a little shelf of bone that ends in a tiny horn. His ears are large and a bit fox-like, and can swivel around a bit to pick up more sound. His body is also perfect for sitting upon high horses with. His body shape is the normal one for a MudWing-strong-boned, thick-taloned, and ready to sit in some mud. But what differentiates Splatter is his extreme thinness for his tribe. If he was a SkyWing or SandWing, he wouldn’t be seen as odd for the way his body is proportioned. He still possesses the extra chub of a normal MudWing, but he’s wiry and lean, rather than broad and bulky. Splatter has a small scar on his left talon’s thumb, a scratch mark that stretches around the outside of the finger. Splatter is a pale red dragon due to being erythesitic. His scales are pale fawn color, especially around the top of his back. The rest of him is generally a caramel-ish color, like toffee. The line of thick scales along the middle of his scales is a darker red, and his horns fade into a darker brown color. Some large grey-brown spots splatter his back, and some of his extremities fade into darker colors. His snout fades into a dull brown, and his ears are a darker reddish. M Personality Personality: If you see this MudWing walking down the street, you will never regret it. His face shows exactly what he’s like. Splatterdock is a happy guy, shown by the massive-bright smile on his face as he gazes at his beloved. He’s well-adjusted and kind, knows his manners. Splatter loves giving away his excess food to the less fortunate, and loves to give what his family has bestowed upon him. Growing up as posh as he did might have made some dragons twist, but never Splatter. He has a resolve of steel and titanium, never giving way. However, he will let others negotiate and haggle on things, and his rules are not quite set in stone. His morals, though, are. Splatter has a strict moral code to abide by, and abide to it he does, never hurting anyone (or at least trying to). He truly wouldn’t hurt a fly, and wouldn’t touch a scale on another dragon’s head. Ever. Many find Splatterdock to be very boring. He’s not a very expressive dragon in general. He comes across to most as blank, reflective. He’ll agree to anything in this state, and it’s hard to hold a conversation. This is his ‘zoned-out’ state. When something doesn’t interest him at all, he moves into it, fantasizing about unicorns and rainbows or whatever goes on. Splatter moves into this with a lot of dragons, and he can be quite judgmental in the sense that he won’t bother to really talk to a dragon that he doesn’t think is interesting, and brush off possible friends. He did this with his ex-wife, not even giving her a chance at all. Splatter is a kind dragon, but he’s not a hero, exactly, in a story. He’s a bit lazy and such, but he truly does care about others. A lot. Especially those he loves. Splatter doesn’t like work in general-he’s a bit lazy, leading him to lying sometimes to get out of it. He has a very shot attention span, this not helping his non-existing work ethic. He can very easily get caught up in the heat of a moment, though, and spontaneously finish a massive essay or berate a pesky wife for about one minute before he notices a particularly pretty butterfly. Splatter loves butterflies and animals, btbis a bit impatient with them, reaching out to pet what he likes rather than asking first.! Splatter is easily defined as a dragon-pleaser. This MudWing truly likes for others to be happy-and this can be taken advantage of easily. He wants everyone to be happy-this makes it hard for Splatter to keep a solid side in an argument or stand up for what he actually believes in. I am deal with the bad nights When I’m with my baby History Splatter has had a long and drawn out life. Not to say it isn’t interesting, but..long. His parents were both high-class individuals that only keep the location of their nest in order to have heirs. They got their heirs, that was true. Medusa came out of her blood egg first, followed by Splatter, then Fawn, Fauna, And Doe. They were taken back to their parent’s mansion and of course, lived a life of luxury in his early days of life. Splatter was always close to his sins, especially his older sister and bigwings, Medusa. When he was 1, Splatterdock was playing outside with his sibs and accidentally tripped over a rock, cutting himself on a sharp rock across the thumb, the causation of his small thumb scar. This didn’t slow Splatter down in the slightest, and he continued with his young carefree life until one day in his third year of life. Suddenly, his parents thrust him into boarding school, away from his sibs, who, by pure chance, were separated in school. Splatter very much disliked this, but did his best to keep in touch with his dearest sibs. At his academy, he finally met his best friend other than his sibs-a MudWing named Swamp. Swamp and Splatter soon became almost attached at the hip, navigating the dangerous waters of high school. He made an enemy, a MudWing named Squelch, who mostly was just nasty to him. However, Splatter forgave her quick enough, not caring enough to give a singular heck about what Squelch felt. At 7, Splatter was again forcefully separated from his loved ones when he graduated out of school. Since Swamp was pursing a higher education in the Ice Kingdom, they said a ginger goodbye and parted ways, never to really see each other after that. -born to a high-class pair with four eggs -he was the second to hatch. -close to his sibs, carefree life -always knew he was to marry ////, didn’t bother him until he got older. -got sent to boarding school at 3 -came back at about 7 Relationships Halictid- Hey hey it’s bae -Sib -Sib - Sib Fruitfly- His ex wife. All the bad things dissapear Makin me feel as if I am somebody- Trivia *His favorite color is blue *Splatter’s favorite food is coffee, and he loves coffee. He’s a coffee addict. *Wants kids at some point, has yet to discuss it with bae though. *Kinda love-struck with Hali. *Hopeless romantic :3 Gallery! Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress